nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit
Die "Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit" werden mit Patch 4.3. als neuer heroischer 5-Spieler-Dungeon für Spieler der Stufe 85 zugänglich. Die benötigte Gegenstandsstufe ist 353. Es ist der 2. Teil von drei Dungeons, die den finalen Kampf gegen Todesschwinge am Wyrmruhtempel einläuten. In diesem reisen die Abenteurer 10.000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück, um kühn zu versuchen, die Drachenseele in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Beschreibung Die gegenwärtige Aufgabe verlangt nichts weniger als einen vollständigen Erfolg. Um zu ermöglichen, dass Thrall und die Drachenaspekte die Helden der Horde und der Allianz versammeln können, um Todesschwinge zu bekämpfen, muss die Drachenseele aus der fernen Vergangenheit gestohlen werden. Doch die tragischen Ereignisse am Brunnen der Ewigkeit müssen letztendlich dennoch ihren Verlauf nehmen, was schließlich zur Zerschlagung der Welt, der Entstehung des Mahlstroms und dem Verlust zahlloser Leben führen wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Dungeonvorschau für Patch 4.3, Teil Zwei: Brunnen der Ewigkeit Hintergrund Vor zehntausend Jahren war Zin-Azshari, die Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen, eine blühende, atemberaubende Metropole. An den Gestaden des Brunnen der Ewigkeit gelegen, war sie der Ort, an dem die aristokratischen Hochgeborenen zum ersten Mal ein Portal in den Wirbelnden Nether öffneten und der Brennenden Legion ermöglichten, in Azeroth einzumarschieren. Unter dem Befehl Azsharas, der Königin der Nachtelfen, lassen die Hochgeborenen ihre Energien in das Portal fließen, um es auf das furchterregende und grandiose Erscheinen des Titanen Sargeras vorzubereiten. Blizzard Entertainment: Brunnen der Ewigkeit Mit einem nun offenstehenden Tor zur Vergangenheit kann Nozdormu euch in Azsharas Palast transportieren, wo ihr eines der katastrophalsten Ereignisse im Krieg der Ahnen miterleben werdet, der 10.000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Um Tyrande und Illidan, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel jünger sind, im Kampf gegen die Hochgeborenen und die Brennende Legion zu unterstützen, müsst ihr die Drachenseele stehlen, die über dem Brunnen schwebt. Bei all den mächtigen Zauberern, die ihre Rituale durchführen und ihre magischen Energien in die wirbelnden Tiefen des Brunnens speisen, wird das kein leichtes Unterfangen werden. Tödliche Gegner warten nur auf euch. Aus der Endzeit Nozdormu, der Aspekt der Zeit, brachte eine Gruppe sterblicher Helden aus der fernen Zukunft in den Höhlen der Zeit: Endzeit weit zurück in die Vergangenheit... zum Krieg der Ahnen und dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Ihr Ziel war die Drachenseele, ein Artefakt mit immenser Macht... genug, um Todesschwinge zu besiegen und seine Herrschaft über die Gegenwart zu beenden. Quest 85: Der Brunnen der Ewigkeit Dokumentation der Zeitwege Auch Alurmi war dem Aspekt der Zeit gefolgt, um die Zeitwege zu dokumentieren. Jene sterblichen Helden hatten ihr bereits in der Vergangenheit mit der Archivierung geholfen. Genau genommen war es in der Zukunft, aber Zeit war höchstgradig relativ. Nun benötigte der Bronzedrachenwelpe mehr Informationen für das Archiv. Da die Sterblichen und Nozdormu nicht vorhatten, diesen Zeitstrang zu überschreiben, wie in der Endzeit, konnte sie noch mehr Informationen gewinnen. Alurmi benötigte also die Informationen über Hauptmann Varo'then, eine Teufelswache der brennenden Legion und eine Hofdame von Königin Azshara. Nur selten hatten der Bronzene Drachenschwarm die Gelegenheit, jemand so Mutiges wie jene Sterblichen zu beschäftigen. Dank ihrer Bemühungen konnte das Archiv weiter vervollständigt werden. Quest 85: Dokumentation der Zeitwege In Scharen Zwischen den Helden und der Drachenseele lag eine Dämonenlegion und bevor sie weiterzogen, mussten sie diese erledigen. Da Nozdormus Zeiteinschätzung allerdings - wie normalerweise - auch dieses Mal stimmte, kreuzte bald darauf Illidan Sturmgrimm ihren Weg. Er war den Helden von großem Nutzen bei der Dämonenjagd, denn sie mussten ihm lediglich helfen, die Dämonenportale zu deaktivieren, dann den Anführer der Dämonen, Peroth'arn, zu töten. Quest 85: In Scharen Azsharas Palast [TCG WotA 238.jpg|thumb|Quest [85: Die Selbstherrlichen (TCG WotA 238)]] War der Satyr besiegt, befanden sich Königin Azshara und ihre königlichen Wachen vor den sterblichen Helden. Nozdormu konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass irgendetwas seinem Plan in die Quere kam. Also befahl er den Helden, Azshara anzugreifen, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, sich einzumischen. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Königin töten; denn es existierten nur wenige verständliche Zeitstränge entlang dieses Pfades. Die Sterblichen sollten es also als Sieg betrachten, wenn sie es schafften, kurzzeitig Azsharas Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Danach waren sie nur noch wenige Momente von der Drachenseele entfernt. Quest 85: Die Selbstherrlichen Der Weg zur Drachenseele Nozdormu konnte nicht einfach hochfliegen und die Drachenseele schnappen. Die Alten Götter beschützten sie. Schlimmer noch, der Schild der Götter war von den wirbelnden arkanen Energien des Brunnens der Ewigkeit gestärkt und diese Energien wurden von dem mächtigen Dämon Mannoroth fokussiert. thumb|Der [[Brunnen der Ewigkeit]] So war es an den sterblichen Helden, Mannoroth mithilfe von Illidan Sturmgrimm abzulenken und die Verbindung zwischen der Drachenseele und dem Brunnen zu unterbrechen. Ohne die Kraft des Brunnens war der Schutz der Alten Götter geschwächt und die Drachenseele ungeschützt. Und dann wollte Nozdormu sie an sich nehmen. Quest 85: Der Weg zur Drachenseele Zur Stunde des Zwielichts Kaum hatten es die sterblichen Helden geschafft, Mannoroth zurückzutreiben, erschien Chromie und erinnerte sie daran, dass es nicht nötig war, hier so lange herumzustehen. Der Bronzene Drachenschwarm kontrollierte die Zeit. Erst recht, seitdem die Sterblichen Murozond in der Zukunft beseitigt hatten. Die Drachenseele, die sie gerade befreit hatten, war bereits bei Thrall in ihrer Gegenwart. Und er benötigte die Hilfe der Helden. So brachte Chromie die Helden zurück in die Gegenwart, in die... "Höhlen der Zeit: Stunde des Zwielichts". Quest 85: Die Stunde des Zwielichts Bosse * Peroth'arn - Der Satyr wacht außerhalb von Azsharas Palast, in Verteidigung der Brennenden Legion. * Königin Azshara - Azshara überwacht ihre vertrautesten Magi dabei, wie sie das Portal mit Macht erfüllen, durch das Sargeras nach Azeroth gebracht werden soll. * Mannoroth und Varo'then - Varo'then und Mannoroth dienen als letzte Verteidigungslinie jenen gegenüber, die hoffen, Sargeras die Ankunft in Azeroth zu verwehren. Beute Scepter of Azshara TCG WotA 228.jpg|Azsharas Szepter aus der Königlichen Truhe von Königin Azshara (TCG WotA 228) Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Höhlen der Zeit Kategorie:Instanz Kategorie:Cataclysm